1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio device arrangement structure for a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio device arrangement structure in which an amplifier is located at a portion of a motorcycle which is separate and spaced apart from a main audio device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, it is well known to provide a motorcycle with an audio device which generates audio signals, to arrange an audio unit of the audio device in front of a seat and, at the same time, to arrange speakers at left and right sides of an instrument panel display portion, which performs a display of a speed and the like on a front central portion of a vehicle body. Such a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese published patent document number JP-A-2000-228793.
In the above-mentioned known audio device, in view of the relationship between the audio unit and a mounting space of the audio device, an amplifier is integrally incorporated in the audio unit. Audio data which is read from a media such as a cassette tape is directly output to speakers after being adjusted by the audio unit and, thereafter, is output as sounds from speakers.
In order to permit a rider to enjoy sophisticated music while touring for a motorcycle, it is necessary to provide an audio system, on the motorcycle, which can exhibit at least a predetermined level of performance. However, in the conventional audio device, which integrally incorporates the amplifier in the audio unit, the sound quality which can be produced is limited.